<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven Has No Rage by cloverfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489697">Heaven Has No Rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield'>cloverfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Infinity Arc, Infinity Arc Was A Lesson In Cruelty, M/M, Non-Consensual Vampirism, References to Starvation, meme fill, might-have-been meme, references to self harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Might-Have-Been meme: Infinity</b>
</p><p>“I said, I’m not thirsty, Kurogane-san.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven Has No Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Heaven has no rage, like love to hatred turned...</i><br/>- William Congreve</p><p>A scene from the Might-Have-Been meme for Infinity Arc: Fai and Kurogane, and a feeding overdue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said, I’m not thirsty, Kurogane-san.”</p><p>And if the hand that closes around his wrist - strong and callused, its grip unfailing and hard - is a surprise, Fai doesn’t show it; doesn’t even turn to fix the one whose hand it is with a cold yellow glare.</p><p>“And I said, <em>you need to drink</em>.”</p><p>The worst of it is the <em>urge</em>. Gods above and below, Fai has starved before - has starved until he was aching skin stretched taut over trembling bone, has starved until the mere thought of food caused real and tangible pain to shake his shrivelled guts. But never, in all those years of deprivation, has any hunger ever felt like this.</p><p>“I’ll tell you again what I told you before, Kurogane-san: you cannot make me.”</p><p>The bones of Fai’s wrist are grinding in that strong grip. It hurts, a little - probably more than Kurogane realises. He still doesn’t turn, and the tension in his arm threads up and through his shoulders like wire stretched to humming.</p><p>“Let me go, please.” It’s not a request, no matter how politely the words are said.</p><p>Kurogane’s fingers come loose, and there is a sound - a sound he knows very, very well, Souhi singing from her sheath and the still air rippling against the razored edge of her blade.</p><p>“You wouldn’t.” The horror in his voice is just as cold as the rest of him, bare feet frozen on black and white tile and ice curling in his blood.</p><p>Kurogane says nothing, but the soft and slithering rasp of steel on skin speaks for itself; and where that cut blooms open, the scent of it pours through the space between them like ink in water, flooding Fai’s breath with the taste of <em>red</em>.</p><p>He moves before he can stop himself, before the voice that screams denial in his skull can gather breath to speak; finds his hands around broad shoulders and slams his prey into the wall so fast the plaster cracks. Kurogane chokes out a grunt, and then gasps - and Fai’s teeth are not gentle where they sink in ravaging haste into the hot wet slice that seeps blood at Kurogane’s wrist.</p><p>He hates it. He hates it. It’s <em>delicious</em>, and the word too small to encompass everything of how good it feels to have blood roll over his tongue and ooze between his teeth. And it is far, far too good to stop.</p><p>The tearing pain of Kurogane’s fist knotting in his hair is just barely enough to prise Fai free, and he gasps in pain and guilt and something too strong to be merely loathing as he staggers back, shoving himself off Kurogane hard enough to bruise.</p><p>There’s blonde hair knotted between Kurogane’s fingers, and the strip of Fai’s eyepatch is slipping gently loose.</p><p>“Do that again,” and Fai swallows against the thick slide of heat down his throat. “Do that again, and I’ll - <em>I’ll</em>-”</p><p>“There is nothing you can do that could make me stop.” Kurogane’s voice is a grate, a <em>scrape </em>of sound, pained and desperate and begging for understanding.</p><p><em>I hate you. I hate you.</em> Fai can’t say it, can only snarl something wordless and hurt, and his vision blurs as the door slams shut behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I believe it took Kurogane and Fai a very long time to reach the dispassionate impasse Fai feeding presents itself as in Infinity arc. No doubt it was nowhere near as painless as we were lead to believe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>